ChaudXLan
by sera.so.shiny
Summary: Sorry I can't think of a good title now “I’m bored," said Enzan. Yes, he had never been like this before. What's going on with him actually? And what if he meet with a certain someone.. like Netto? sorry summary's bad


Hi, I'm Sera and I'm new to this fandom. Yes I know the series had ended long long ago and yet I have never read nor watch all the episodes, I just got interested after re-reading my old comic (yes, I said 'my old comic', not 'my old comics'!!).. It's almost I know nothing of this manga.. (Care to make me know? Kyahaha,,) So I'll be very sorry for any OOCs, because their personalities here are based on many other Megaman fics which I have ever read. And after all humor seems to make all charas OOC.. No, it's rather I can make humor only if I make the charas OOC, so..

Well enjoy my not-so-humor-but-romance!

(Note: not all of the sentences in brackets are Author's note.)

###

"I'm bored."

A pair of brows hidden behind the cherry-colored helmet furrowed in curiosity. "That was another weird sentence comes from you, Enzan-sama. If I recall you had never said such a sentence because you are too busy with your job."

Pale fist clenched on the table. "And if I recall you had never been this annoying. I didn't say you have to give your comment to all my sentences."

"I am sorry, Enzan-sama."

Giving no respond to the long haired navi, the boy with weird hair buried his face deeper into his arms which was resting on the table. A heavy sigh allowed itself to escape from his light pink lips.

He didn't know what to do. Neither what he wanted to do. He was just.. Bored. Yes, as Blues had stated before, he was weird. He was the one who said (actually, shouted uncharacteristically, sort of angrily even, thus even almost making his throat sore) that he wanted one day for rest. He was the one who bothered himself to cancel all his meeting that day, and he was the one who bothered himself to think of fake excuses to his working relatives (of course, he couldn't just call the all and say, "sorry, I think I want to have a free day today, let's change our meeting day, okay?"). He was the one who actually bothered Blues, who had to rewrite his master's appointment for a month. A MONTH!! Think about it, one day he didn't work and he had to revise his schedule for A WHOLE MONTH!! That's why he didn't want to waste his time..

And so why did he waste his time only by sitting in a café, staring at the peoples walking here and there in various style (ran hurriedly as if he/she would miss a train or a plane or whatever, walking peacefully with his/her lovers, rolling his/her roller blade along the mall's 1st floor, jumping from one place to another and placing the world's widest grin on his/her face insanely while saying, 'he/she accepts me as her/his lover!! Oh gosh!! I think I'm going to be crazy!!', etc) through the transparent glass wall, kept on muttering a not-so-commonly-heard-from-busy-people's-mouth phrase ('I'm bored') while actually he had more than a lot of works to do?

Even probably Albert Einstein, the oh-so-called cleverest man in this world would lose the bet if he betted with Enzan to find the right answer in one hour.

..Though Enzan himself would likely lose the bet too, because he didn't even have an exact reason why he wanted a free-from-work day and the reason why he had chosen that place to spend his day. In fact, he was still wondering about it from morning until now. 'Morning' means '07.30 a.m', and 'now' means '1.00 p.m' actually.

"Enzan-sama, if you are so bored, we can always go to another place," the faithful navi suggested.

The sky-colored eyed boy lifted up his head, revealing the well-curved reliefs of his face, swaying his hand to reach the PET and then sent his navi an empty glare. It wasn't that he hate his navi, he just.. Didn't know what to say and he was in no mood to think. So he just replied, "No, thanks."

And with those words, he put back the PET on the other corner of the table and shifted his position on his arms with a single sigh. He didn't know why, but he just didn't want to go. He just wanted to.. To continue his staring, he guessed.

And he rolled his eyes just at the right side, his eyes widened slightly as he caught a glimpse of a certain brunette. 'Ne – Hikari-san? What's he doing here?' thought Enzan. He observed more of the brunette, and finally found that he was roaming inside a supermarket, putting more and more stuffs to the already full trolley beside him. 'Well.. This is Sunday after all.. Probably his mother asked him to go shop for.. Well, what looks to me as an 'annual needs'.. I wonder if he really can bring all of those by himself..?'

He continued to gaze at the orange-vest boy, when he was out of his vision range, he lifted his head, making a visible motion of seeking.

"..Enzan-sama, what are you doing?" Blues's query almost sent his operator jumping up in surprise, and a light pink hue began to spread over his cheeks for unknown reason.

"Shut the hell up..!" Enzan yelled, instinctively slapped the table emotionally. The serenity in the café broke, and all peoples began to stare at him. Feeling uncomfortable, Enzan rose from his chair, grabbed his PET.

"I'm sorry, Enzan-sama. I just wanted to ask–"

"I told you to keep quiet," the contrast-haired boy hissed, thus eventually making his red-costumed navi silent. He shoved the PET into his pocket sort of angrily, and then began walking outside.

'Oh Blues,' thought Enzan. 'Why you should make me embarrassed in front of peoples like that? If only you hadn't surprised me like that, I wouldn't have yelled! And why did I lose my calmness easily like that? I can lead a meeting of peoples older than me without feeling any of nervousness. I can deliver a speech in front of hundreds people – who would likely make a baby cried – without even sweating. Even I used to argue with peoples out there with no preparation, and I had never lost! I am the vice-president of IPC, I am used to be called extremely extra-ordinary, I am great, and I am not like that Hikari boy who is useless and helpless!'

And before he realized everything, he had stopped in front of a particular 'someone'.

###

"Hell.. Now how am I supposed to carry all of this?"

Netto Hikari stood in front of supermarket gate, gazed at his full trolley with somewhat confused and helpless brunette eyes. "Why did mother have to send me here?" he sighed.

"Because Netto-kun, she couldn't possibly send me or your father, right?" the blue-costumed navi chirped cheerfully, hoping that his master would eventually enjoy his shopping.

"Well.. Yeah.. But still.. I can't–!!" he leaned forward, attempting to rest his head for a while on the piles of the plastic bags on the trolley, but chaos happened. Some of the overloaded white plastic bags which was on the peak of the piles dropped, bringing the rest below it down to the floor too. Oh, Netto really hoped that his glass-bottled syrup didn't fall too. Thankfully, it didn't. However, his mouth's reflex refused to work out of its way. "Uwawawawaaaaa!"

Green eyes closed for a while, accompanying the gloved hands which reached high to Rockman's ears, preventing any unwanted hearing damage that would surely come if he let his two ears opened. "Netto-kun.." He opened his eyes and sighed.

Netto quickly dropped his weight to his knees and started throwing his gaze to any direction he could find his goods before expanded his hands to reach those and put them in the plastic bags.

"Baka," a soft voice traveled in the air and in a speed of approximately 300.000 km/second entered the brunette's ears. Yes, that voice. The voice which was not deep, but also was not light as his. The voice which usually was flat, cold, and less tone. Also, he admitted, the voice which had its own charm, as it could make hundreds of goddesses fell for that voice, or rather, the voice's owner. 'Wait. That voice.. Could it be..'

"Whoa, Enzan-san?" Rockman cried, in an unidentified tone, could be a happy or a startled one. Or maybe the two of them.

Oh. So Netto remembered the blue-eyed boy's voice quite well.. Not that Netto wanted that much to remember it, really.

Netto turned his head only to be facing a figure that was standing behind him with a very unpleasing face. That witty wintry face, complete with its playful smirk, was right in front of him. Of all people, why should Enzan who found him there? In a very silly and helpless condition, even.. Realizing that those pastel azure eyes were getting more and more annoying, the brunette quickly gave him a similar look while saying, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here too?"

"Why, so where did you lose your eyes?"

"Are YOU losing your eyes? Can't you see where my eyes are?"

"Then why you didn't answer my question?"

"Why don't you guess?"

"Why would I have to?"

"Who asked for an answer?

"Who IS SUPPOSED TO GIVE an answer?"

"Why are you making me crazy by forcing me to?"

Netto grew impatient and then shouted, "Oh, so you're crazy. Get the hell away from me. Now!"

Enzan only stared at his rival with a 'you-are-weird' glare, before then turned around and said. "Fine, so you don't want me to help you with those. See ya."

Those..?

In more than light speed, the head of the younger net savior turned to the piles of things which were forgotten for about 5 minutes of useless arguing. Netto's facial muscles worked instinctively, forming new hills on his forehead, which could be considered as a frown, and stared at the said 'those' with his eyes widened insanely like he had just seen a bloody horror movie in a dark dungeon when rain poured heavily outside and no, he don't care how he could see the rain.

His head turned again towards the certain contrast-haired boy who was walking farther and farther away from him. He gasped, then screamed for dear life. "WAIT, ENZAN!!"

Enzan stopped walking, but not yet turned to Netto.

Silence.

"Enzan-sama?" Blues asked slowly, quite frightened of his master's 'no action'. What if he was actually thinking of what damned words would he shot to Netto? Oh, Blues would have so much trouble on explaining everything to them. Oh, but what if his master would get mad at him if he explain everything to them? It would be better for him to get into the deepest mud-sea in the world with wearing nothing, then get out in a near die state with much messed up condition, then let Rockman and his friends take care of his body and showing the most damn important part of his body (to be more detail, the part of his lower limbs; to be more detail than before, the part which attached between his legs; to be more detail than before.. Wait no, you're not going to force me to describe the shape or color of it right?) to them than to face Enzan's anger!

…Eh?

'..Wait.. No. No, no, no. NOOO!!!' Blues shrieked mentally (and OOC-ly) at that thought. 'Oh, how come I think of such a thing??? I think I should scan myself with that newest antivirus Enzan-sama had just bought yesterday.. Gosh, what if I got attacked with a virus? What if I'll be thinking more of this madness? And worse, what if I'll HAPPEN TO ACTUALLY DO what I just thought? What if–'

"Don't worry, Blues," Enzan's soft smile and soft voice shocked the red net navi out of his insane thought. The smile changed into a smirk, and the blue eyed boy let out a little dark chuckle, then began, as if he could read Blues's thought (excluding the mud-sea and nudity of course), "I just want to hear him begging to me."

And just as Blues frowned, the brunette started to do what Enzan had just stated. Though he didn't like the idea to plead to his rival, he had to. Because who else would help him carry the shopped things? "I.. I'm sorry, Enzan.. I just.. I don't know what made me so furious like that.. I.. I didn't mean it, Enzan. Please, forgive me! Don't get angry to me.. I beg you!" Seeing no respond to his begging, Netto sighed. Heavily. Very heavily. Very annoying. Yet very pleasing, to Enzan's ears.

Enzan's inner thought chuckled even more darkly. Yes.. Yes.. Say that again, goddamnit..

"Enzan.. You are not really angry to me, right? Please, Enzan. Pleaasssee… I'll never do that again, okay? I.." Netto stopped in a sudden and sighed again, akin of a moan. "..Please.."

The lips of Enzan nearly lost its defense, as a delicate moan almost escaped them. However the moan failed, but a small whisper of Netto's name could be heard instead (oh that would be much worse). Enzan closed his eyes, panted slightly, biting on his lower lip, a smirk made its way to those lips, and he clenched his fist hard on his jeans. He was, yes, he WAS imagining something. Imagining someone, actually. A 'someone' who had a name 'Hikari Netto'. In such a condition: flushing, sweating, panting, laying on the floor, or on a bed, or anything, while begging for him between his short breath for more touches.. Thank goodness Enzan hadn't turned around yet.

"Wh.. Enzan-sama.. You–?!" Blues nearly cried out at that view. Somehow, just somehow, Blues could know what Enzan was thinking, after all his strange act before explained everything quite explicitly, it's just the innocent brain of Netto and Rockman which made his act harder to comprehend for the two of them.

"Wh-What?!" a startled cry came out of the red navi's master who had just jumped in surprise. A slight pink hue adorned his cheeks.

"Y-You.. You.." Blues raised his pointing finger and pointed at his equally surprised master, shivered in horror. And Enzan quickly realized it.

"Wha—wait, I'm not—I wasn't.. I didn't.. I had not just..!!" Enzan tried to explain everything with any of grammars he could go on, and he didn't even care if usage of all grammars in one time is wrong or not. But his stutters only made things worse; Blues didn't even get a single idea of placing a faith on his master that time.

"Enzan?" it was Netto's call which almost made Enzan jump for the second. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Enzan hurriedly managed to change his expression and successfully discarded the flush, before eventually turned his head back to the brunette, and set his brain to turn back from the very delightful and hopeful topic to the oh-so-supposed-to-be-the-reason-he-was-there topic. Thank God he was successful.

He turned and showed the very character of his – showed the very expected act from Netto: showed the very crafty leer he could make. "Heh, finally got that you're actually in so much trouble?"

Once he had sure the black and white headed boy seemed alright, he only sighed – not in an attractive way like he did before, though – and said, "Whatever you say.."

And the azure-eyed boy began to make his way towards Netto, smirked at his victory, and taking the plastic bags Netto thrusted into his arms. Then they walked to the exit door of the mall. "Let's go," Enzan said with a smile.

"Hmm," Netto hummed his agreement and followed the boy in front of him.

"Hey," silver hair fluttered as the red-costumed navi jumped into the blue one's place. A smile crossed the features of the last mentioned navi.

"Blues!! Finally," he chirped joyfully, then approached Blues.

"Yeah," he smiled back.

"I was so scared that maybe Enzan-san would get mad at Netto-kun, but thanks God, he doesn't!! But I'm still a bit curious.."

Blues frowned. "About..?"

"Actually, what was going on with him? He stopped walking and refused to talk like that, and then he yelled like crazy to you! Wait, is he mad at you? But why?"

Upon seeing Rockman's innocent and thoughtful face, Blues couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

..Usually he did, but he was too much busy thinking for an excuse he could make for his master. Sure Rockman and Netto was innocent, like it had stated before, but still, the idea of telling them the fact was frightening enough to send shivers up to his spine. "Well, I.. I don't think so, he smiled at me.."

"But he shouted at you!"

"Yeah.. I don't really know of that.. Maybe you can ask Enzan-sama..?"

"No, thanks!" the blue-costumed navi yelped. "I don't want to get any trouble with him.. I would rather ask you or Netto-kun to.."

"But I think he doesn't seem like willing to tell anyone.."

"Oh well.."

Yes, how could he want to tell it? He had a crush on Netto! What a very astonishing fact.. But then again, Blues cursed himself for not realizing it before. Yes, the reason why Enzan enjoyed the fight between him and Netto must be because he didn't want to miss even a single opportunity to meet Netto. The reason why he liked to tease Netto so much must be because he wanted to be close with Netto.. The reason why Enzan recently cared so much about Netto..

Whoa, he thought. Blues surely had never thought of it..

And now, Enzan and Netto was.. What you could call as.. Dating? Well, not really.. But the warm smile they exchanged before they went out could not be mistaken by his normal eyes. Well, it wouldn't be as boring as it was, maybe..

Not long after they walked, they reached a small town park..

..In silence.

The only thing existed as they walked was silence. It was getting annoying, really, and Enzan didn't know why but he felt the boredom again..

"Hwaa!"

Enzan turned his head quickly, and all he had was his own white hair covering his eyes due to the wild wind. He cursed the wind silently while trying to lift his heavy hands (and cursing the overweighed plastic bags hanging on his hand) and shifting his hair. "Hikari? What happened?"

"Look, my handkerchief flew.." he cried out and pointed to a tree beside them.

"You should be more careful," said Rockman and Blues together, before then turning their heads to each other with different expression (a silver brow rose in Blues's case and wide eyes in Rockman's case), though resulted in a same reaction (a simple small smile) from both after they realized they had just said that perfectly together.

"Take care of these while I look for my handkerchief, okay?" Netto shouted at his companion, dropped his bags and ran away.

..Well, but Enzan stopped him from doing so. "Wait, let me take it."

"I can do it myself," Netto said defensively. "I used to climb trees when I was 5."

"And so do I," the brilliant one stated. He dropped his bags just beside Netto's were. "Just let me."

"Don't worry, I won't fall and hurt myself."

Blue eyes widen and mouth curled up akin of disgust. A completely contrasting act, if compared with his inner thought. "Why would I worry about you??"

Frown. "Don't get so mad, I just thought you were."

A blush spread over Enzan's pearl white cheeks. "Tch, just sit down and watch." And thus finally Enzan was victorious again.

He silently raised his leg to step on the lowest trunk of the tree, and then began climbing up. Just when he sat on one of the trunks after got hold of the blue handkerchief, he started to think just how cliché it was. It's like they have been the actual actors of a silly love fool drama. A girl was walking peacefully in a park when a big wind caused her handkerchief to fly. And a handsome man who happened to be nearby helped her to take the handkerchief and they soon fell in love with each other. The end!

The differences between them were just the fact that they both are boys, and they wouldn't fall in love with each other.

..Really?

Because the last thing he saw before climbing up was Netto's lips curled into a weird brain-washing shape which could be called as a smile..

"Enzan-sama? What's wrong?" suddenly Blues's voice rang out from his PET, jerking him up.

"Blues, it's the second time this day you make me surprised!"

"Sorry."

"No, you don't have to feel sorry.. Don't worry, Blues, I'm alright," Enzan smiled weakly, and then began to climb down the tree (yeah, he wished for dear life that he was alright, in fact his heart was pounding oh-so-fast till his breath almost became pants).

He walked to his brunette companion and handed the handkerchief over with a smirk. "See? I can do it too."

The brunette merely closed his eyes and sighed (just how many times had he sighed that day?). He took the blue fabric off the paler one's hand, and then put it back in his shorts pocket. "I see, I see, you suffered too much from bringing all these stupid bags and from climbing that damnit tree until your hairs become white. And it's for the sake of me. How sweet of you," he said mockingly.

Yes, nobody would ever know that Enzan was having the most difficult war of himself – fighting the urge to let more blood flow in his face. "I simply enjoyed it, Netto-kun. I just don't like if anyone don't let me do what I can do, so.. Yeah, like that."

Netto made the sliest smirk he could make as he followed his blue-eyed friend. "Enjoy being oh-so-sweet to me, Enzan-chan?"

"Yeah, my lovely, and you're enjoying the way I'm treating you," he mocked back, care no more about what he had just said.

"Oh, then that's why you called me 'Netto-kun', not 'Hikari-san', this sudden?"

Enzan's eyes widened and he was suddenly running out of words. "I.. Just thought you prefer that way, Hikari." Feeling no longer able to resist his blush, Enzan walked faster from Netto, and fortunately he didn't chase after him.

"Oh, Enzan, you don't have to be so shy.." Netto laughed after he finished his sentence.

"I am not!" He turned back and glared at the brunette. It seemed like Enzan's brain had gone somewhere, far away from him. And his usual calmness too.

"You are."

"Am not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"You are."

"Am not.. Oh, isn't this your house?" Enzan turned his head to what seemed to be Netto's house. Oh, not 'seem', but it was actually Netto's house.

"Yes," Netto said, a hint of sadness could be seen in his voice. He began to unlock the door, and then he put his bags on a table. Enzan copied his act, and Netto, instinctively, opened the plastics one by one to make sure he didn't miss a thing.

"Well, Ne – Hikari, I guess I have to go now," Enzan said. It was hard for him to let Netto let him go and end their lovely day with no lovely ending at all, but if he was not going back home (or rather 'going back work'), then much more disaster would happen tomorrow. Oh, yes, he was practically imagining many of scary-looking men (a.k.a his working relatives) glaring at him with big flame in their eyes which as if saying 'Enzan, where have you been yesterday? Aren't you supposed to take care of us?! WERE YOU SKIPPING YOUR WORKS ONLY TO FLIRT WITH THAT SHITTY FRIEND OF YOURS?!!'.

..Wait no he wasn't flirting!

..Well, but his oh-so superior brain was too.. Lazy – like that word ever existed in Enzan's dictionary – to deny it. After all he couldn't possibly hide a thing from his own brain could he?

"Now?" Netto whispered softly as not to be heard by the contrast-haired boy. But the shine of his eyes never could be mistaken, although he was still looking at the bags.

"Ah, you're going to miss me, right?" there came a usual witty reply from those lips, accompanied by a grin.

Not even bothering to shift his eyes, Netto said, "Isn't that you?"

"Well, whatever," Enzan said, half admitting, and thus ending the silly arguing. He walked to the brunette and pulled out his right hand.

An innocent frown made its way to Netto's temples, though slightly covered by his blue bandana. "..What do you want?"

"Aren't you going to give me something? Oh, so who helped you to carry home those?" Enzan asked (what made him so out of character), more in joking way though (no it didn't help; he was still out of character).

Keeping his eyes at Enzan's pale azure ones, Netto slowly raised his right hand to meet the paler one and kept it there, stared at Enzan's eyes with no expression. Yeah, it made Enzan confused, but like hell he would show it. Instead, he had a better idea: he held their hands till it reached his lips, and he kissed Netto's hand.

Netto's eyes widened in shock. Wow. All his life, he hadn't expected that he would have his right hand kissed. Well, he had, but just not with Enzan. How come? Wasn't Enzan used to lift his chin high in front of Netto? Wasn't Enzan used to say any words he could think of in any of language he was skilled at to embarrass Netto anytime he could find him? And yet Enzan was used to look at him with that shine of care in his eyes..

Wait, wasn't it Netto who was used to do all those things?

Oh well, at least it helped him to know what are the weird comforted feeling when he was near to that contrast-haired boy..

Enzan pulled his head and was going to say something, but Netto quickly silenced him by kissing him on his lips. The blue eyes widened in surprise, nonetheless he still returned the kiss.

"Whoa," came a little astounded light-toned voice from a blue PET. He blinked once. But his master and his master's rival were still locked in somewhat a pleasurable fight between their lips. 'I must be hallucinating..' he thought. He blinked again, this time twice. But still, what his green eyes see is just the two said lovebirds. 'This time I must be dreaming..' He blinked again, this time three blinks. But what he believed as a dream or hallucination still there. He blinked and again, each time adding more blinks. Blink-blink-blink-blink–

"Stop it, you stupid. If there's a contest to see which dense man who would blink thousand times only to reassure his eyes, you will come out as the winner, I suppose," Blues's calm voice pulled the blue-costumed navi from his thoughts (and from his blinks).

"So I am not hallucinating?" he asked with wide innocent eyes, not even bothering to shot Blues banter back.

"You are not in a dessert or something."

"Wah! So they are finally together??" he turned his head back to the still kissing figures, staring shamelessly. Actually, his red companion came to a thought to grab the blue one's hand and then ask Rockman to go anywhere he wanted except to stay at that place and looking at anything Rockman wanted except that awkward 'show', but he quickly found himself comfortable looking at his master's activity in the way Rockman did.

So, they just continued to stare. When finally Netto and Enzan pulled apart, the blue navi opened his mouth, about to say something, but their masters swiftly returned to their former position.

Rockman pouted. "..They didn't even want to listen to me.. Why Netto-kun and Enzan-san seem so eager to do it anyways? I wonder if it felt that fun.. Blues, care to tell me?"

In not more than 0,01 seconds Blues had turned his head, and now he was staring in akin of disgust at Rockman. His death pale cheeks began to shade themselves with countless hues of red and pink, and his mouth opened gradually. He was losing his calmness (again).

Being as dense as he used to be, Rockman asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"..You hadn't just said what I thought you said," the red navi said breathlessly, half of his heart hoped that Rockman really didn't mean it, but the other half also hoped that he had heard it right. How could he ask such a question..? Blues started to think that his blue companion was actually attacked by a virus, or something, so it affected his snail-or-turtle-sped brain and turned it to snail-or-turtle-or-'that-weird-lazy-apes-which-like-to-hang-themselves-on-a-branch-of-a-tree-in-their-entire-life'-sped brain. Yes, he might be.. But then again, maybe he was also attacked by that virus, for he couldn't say anything again. Oh, no! What if his 'beloved Enzan-sama' eventually knew this? And what if Enzan-sama actually and eventually deleted him for that virus? He would like to jump from a spaceship, wait patiently to be absorbed by Earth's gravitation, enter the Earth's atmosphere harshly, be dropped into a what appears to be a mighty jungle even more harshly with his clothes torn here and there from the damned pointy twigs of the damned huge trees, and then wake up in a what looks like a peaceful and quiet village without wearing anything and find Rockman sat beside him, smiles idiotically while says, 'Hush my darling, don't cry my darling, the lion sleeps tonight..!' rather than to be deleted by Enzan-sama!

..Eh?

'Wait no; I'm not going to be seen by Rockman with wearing nothing!!' he shrieked mentally and OOC-ly for the twice that day. Blues and his somewhat 'wild' yet 'brilliant' imagination could be a great companion for those erotic novel writers who were running out of ideas, actually..

"..I had, now tell me, won't you?"

"But Rockman –"

"Oh, wait Blues, look! What's your master doing?" Rockman yelped, pointed at Enzan who was slithering his tongue all over Netto's neck before finally took a little of the brunette's neck muscle and nipped on it, making his brunette emitted a quiet moan of pleasure.

Blues looked even redder than he was and he sweltered even more. Oh, he was so begging to all of Gods and Goddesses for his dear life that the damn idiot wouldn't say just what he thought he would..

Rockman jumped cheerfully and yelled, "Blues, let's try 'it' like our masters!! Let's try it!! It seems so fun!!!"

"EH?!!"

###

Fin

###

Ehm, well.. Why it seems like Blues's and Enzan's relationship isn't friendly? I didn't mean that, really..

And Blues's got too much insane thoughts here~~ but I like kindainsane!Blues.. It's just so cute. I wonder actually why he seemed very eager to be seen by Rockman with wearing nothing~~ Kyaaa…

And I don't care if there'll be anyone reading this terrible fic, I just want to post this. Just because EnzanXNetto fics are too few.. Please, all of author out there, all of EnzanXNetto fans out there, all of my fans out there (like I have any), make a fic of EnzanXNetto pleassseee… I'm sick of other pairing.. I'm desperaaate… I want to read more… Hiks hiks hiks.. *teary puppy eyes*

Review please… if you care..


End file.
